A Blessed Union
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Reedited version and it takes place after 'Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts'. A friend witnesses the matrimonial union between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. See through her eyes on this joyous day. Draco/Harry pairing filled with fluffy romance and written in an OC POV. Now officially bumped up to M rating because of a bonus chapter: Draco and Harry's wedding night! Enjoy!
1. A Blessed Union

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters and plots of Harry Potter as they belong to JK Rowling. And the song 'Your Love is the Greatest Gift Of All belongs to the beautiful Michelle Wright and played by the wonderful Jim Brickman :)

* * *

Author notes: Here it is. The wedding fic follows after **'Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts'**. I suggest that you read the details given, in case some of you are newcomers.

**Details:**

Relation to previous fic: Yes

Type: One-shot; a sequel but can be read alone

Main Pairing: Draco/Harry and an OC/OC pairing (Shawn/Pixie)

Other pairings: Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Sirius/Remus and 2 other OC/OC pairing.

Writing style: Narrative. Written in Pixie's (An OC) POV.

Warning: OOC, very sappy, fluffy and mushy romance and possibly a clichéd plot.

Warning: Boy/Boy love a.k.a. shounen-ai. Don't like: don't read and leave. Like: stay, read and review if possible.

Consolation: There is a romantic moment for the main original character pairing and is not involved with shounen-ai (in other words: Boy/Girl love).

Comments accepted: Positive/Constructive comments are welcome but NO FLAMES. Click the back button if this is not your cup of tea.

Miscellaneous: If you want to know how the main pairings came to be, please head to **'Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts'**. Reviews and constructive criticism much appreciated. Song lyrics are in italics :)

* * *

**19/5/2013:** I decided to rewrite and reedit this story after completing '**Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts'.** It was written pretty sloppily after reading it and might as well finish it before tackling **'Unforgettable Memories'**. Since **'Unforgettable Memories' **comes after this one, I thought I should polish it up as snippets from both stories will be used as flashbacks. And I always wanted to put in at least a snippet of one of my favourite love songs to add atmosphere to the story. Enough from me, enjoy!

* * *

**A Blessed Union**

I cradle my now fully-grown cat, Tabitha, close to me as we stand outside the Malfoy Manor that is overlooking the vast English countryside that I've grown to love over the years. I straighten my glasses after a chilly breeze whistles by and hitting my face in a cold shiver. It is a beautiful wintry day today...it is two days before Christmas Eve. There is lots of sunshine and I just love the way the snow makes everything look like glittering crystal.

My mind is bathed in deep happy thoughts as I gaze at the snow-filled scenery before me. I can hear the hustle and bustle of a large number of people loitering outside the building. Most of them are families and couples. I spot Chris in the distance, checking the names off the guest register. I also see Neville going back and forth carrying various floral bouquets and arrangments into the manor and gives a quick smile in greeting when he sees me. The guests are all attired in robes of a multitude of colours and shimmering fabrics of silk, satin, gossamer and velvet that they almost look like magical flowers. I look down at Tabitha who looks up at me and starts meowing impatiently so I set her down on the snow banks. Fortunately, the new mittens I had knitted for her over the last few weeks are enough to cover her paws so that she doesn't get frostbite.

"What're you doing out here, Pixie darling? It's cold out here."

I smile as I recognise the soft, gentle voice of my childhood best friend and beloved fiancé, Shawn. I make no resistance as my silk and cashmere winter cloak covers my shoulders and a pair of strong arms encircles my waist, pulling me back towards a strong and warm chest. A pair of gentle lips kisses my forehead and I reach up to caress his cheek with my cold hand. I giggle as I feel his nose tickle my very sensitive skin of my neck. He inhales and sighs, leaving a kiss to mark me as his precious possession. He always told me that he loves the way I smell because it makes him think of the flowers we grow in our large garden of flowers outside our home. The new perfume I'm wearing enhances the sweet scent.  
He then takes my hand into his to warm my skin up and I look at our linked fingers. On each of our left ring fingers is an intricate platinum band, each decorated with delicate patterns of tiny crystals with a coloured diamond in the center. Mine is strawberry pink while his is sky blue.  
Being surprised was such an understatement when Shawn proposed to me on my 21st birthday in front of all our friends and family. When he revealed the matching rings to me, I was transfixed on how beautiful they looked in the room's lights. I was so blinded with happiness that I knocked him over onto the floor and kissed him senseless for all his worth, murmuring 'yes' all the time.  
It's a sweet memory and I never want to forget it. I gaze in pure fascination of the glittering rings until Tabitha's meow tells me that I should give a reply.

"Out here admiring the countryside covered in snow, Shawn," I reply as I leaned back in his embrace.

"You shouldn't be even out here in the cold, my love..." Shawn's eyes were filled with worry...and with good reason, "You just recovered from a nasty bout of flu and you're still a bit weak. Are you sure you're okay?"

I smile reassuringly at him and kiss his cheek.

"My love, there is nothing to worry about. I'm right as rain today," I say as I turn around to face him, "What're you doing out here?"

"Before I forget, Draco wants to see you. He just came out of the dressing room. There's still thirty more minutes left before the reception begins."

* * *

Ah...how can I not forget it?  
Today is the main event that the whole wizarding world had been anticipating. The day when my two dear friends, Harry and Draco are to get married. Draco chooses this day in winter because it reminds them on how they confessed their feelings for each other while they were still in Hogwarts.  
On every get-together with our friends, I have always seen the two of them...always together...inseparable despite their blatant differences.  
It had been hard enough to find acceptance in their years in Hogwarts but it is even more difficult them how to express their relationship in public. Surprisingly the news about the relationship is quickly accepted. But when they got engaged in a beautiful and emotionally charged evening (which will be another story to tell another time), there have been a time where nasty rumors are created to bring unneeded hatred and spite to them. Poor Harry became stressed and Draco was on edge nearly all the time. But they stood strong and we all proved them wrong to make them eventually become meaningless blabber.  
I snap out of my reverie when Shawn tugs on my hand and he leads me inside. Tabitha follows us, occasionally allowing herself to be petted by the guests.

* * *

Shawn has told me that Draco is waiting in the Grand Hall. This has given me a chance to admire at the interior of the mezzanine. I look back and see Tabitha playing with a group of children. They are cooing with admiration as they stroke her fur and rub her tummy the way she likes it. Seeing my dear pet distracted, I walk down and made my way to the Grand Hall where the altar is situated. The Malfoy Manor has changed very drastically as far as appearances are concerned. The building itself is no longer dark and shadowed as I remember it to be. I walk down the corridor. The stony walls are brightly illuminated with torches in crystal holders and fixed with new candle chandeliers to make them look like they are made of solid marble. I pass several more rooms, knowing that one of those richly decorated rooms will be used for the reception hall where the feast is going to be. After a while, I stop at my destination. There is a large wooden altar at the end, lined by a red carpet in the center I assume is for the bride, or groom in this case, to walk on and the pillars are decorated with silk banners of green and silver. It is true that they are Slytherin colours but they also represent Draco and Harry's eye colours blending perfectly together. A grand piano is situated nearby in its splendour. Large vases filled with white roses and lilies scattered around the room wonderfully. There are benches and pews on each side, highly polished and smelled of sweet cedar. Looking up at the ceiling, I can see the night sky and snowflakes are slowly falling, disappearing before hitting the carpet. Just like the Great Hall's ceiling in Hogwarts during Christmas. There are candles levitated in the air but they are not lit just yet. I feel a presence behind me and I turn around to find myself staring into a pair of silvery grey eyes that immediately light up at my presence. They belong to Draco Malfoy.

"I guess your fiancé passed my message, Pixie," he walks over and smiles at me, "You look beautiful today."

I blush at the comment. I flick imaginary dust away from my violet and gold-lined robes that are so intricately designed to fit my physique.

"Flatterer...I just hope you aren't making poor Harry jealous with you always complimenting the ladies..." but I smile all the same.

Draco chuckles with mirth. He looks incredibly handsome. He is wearing tailored midnight black robes with a silver lined cloak. The silver colour is so magnificent that it brings out the colour of his eyes. His hair is no longer slicked with gel. I see that he decided to grow his hair slightly longer and ties it back with a dark grey silk ribbon. It does make him look more captivating as if he were a fairy prince. He has tanned too from a lot of outings to scavenge rare ingredients from the Forbidden Forest but he is just two or three shades lighter than Harry. He is still as tall as ever.  
He takes one of my hands and holds it delicately, like I'm his Queen.

"It's beautiful in here. I can't believe that this is Malfoy Manor."

"It's not going to be called the Malfoy Manor anymore after today..."

The statement makes me look back at him with surprise. Draco has inherited his family property and wealth on his 18th birthday but why would Draco not call his the Malfoy Manor his home anymore even though he had bad experiences with his father in the previous years?

He senses my silent reaction and explains, "It's going to be renovated into a church from now onwards. Some wizards are going to run it by themselves. I want this building turned into something that would bring hope, happiness and solace to those who need it. We're going back to Godric's Hollow as our permanent new home after our honeymoon. We've already imposed so much on Remus and Sirius..."

"That explains it...I wonder where Yumiko and Ginny are...I haven't seen them around just yet," I say, "Any idea where Ron and Hermione are?"

"Ron and his family should be arriving soon with the cake. Yumiko and Ginny are with Harry now. I bet they're having a ball with him right now."

We both chuckle, comfortable in each other's presence.

"The floral arrangements are gorgeous," I point out, "Who made them?"

"Neville did, actually. It helps that he really excels in Herbology and being the professor for it."

"Why don't you come outside for some fresh air?" I suggest, "It's beautiful. There are lots of snow-filled endless acres of countryside."

He shakes his head, "No...I...I'd rather wait until the ceremony is ready to start...I cant wait to see my beloved Harry."

I can trace the fond loving tone every time he mentions Harry. I guess we won't see him until the wedding will begin.

"How are you doing as Potions professor?" I ask. Draco had inherited the position from his mentor and godfather, Severus Snape, after completing his teaching assistant assignment and proving himself more than capable to teach the subject to the next generation. Although he wasn't as strict or demanding as his mentor, he hasn't let up on the vast amount of homework assignments and in-class assessments.

"Good so far. The students are doing well yet they are still complaining they're getting too much homework. Those kids should be grateful that they'll receive the best education there is..."

"Well...I'm sure they'll get used to it. What about Harry? Is he doing well?"

"Of course," he beams, "He's the Quidditch referee and flying instructor in Hogwarts. He's doing something which he loves the most..."

I am not surprised. Harry still has a deep love for his favourite wizard sport while Draco maintains his devotion towards his favourite school subject. That meant that Draco and Harry can still spend a lot time together when they aren't teaching. It was also good for Harry to pass on the knowledge of the sport and basics of flying to the young students. They absolutely love him because he is fun to be with yet strict and stern when he had to be.

"What about you? How are you two doing? It's been quite a while since Shawn proposed to you."

"We are good. I've been traveling a lot lately since I have my music and art to pursue full time. But I had to stop when I got the flu so I've been resting up until now."

"We've got one of your singles, you know. You really are talented. I hope you don't mind that Harry and I have chosen one of your songs for our first dance together."

I flush and hide my face. It always feel strange to be complimented...especially by your closest friends. Then I decide to give Draco a piece of news that will interest him, "If you want to know, Shawn will be joining you guys in Hogwarts next term."

"Oh? That's interesting," Draco's tone is full of inquisitivity, "Which position will he be filling in?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Moody is going to retire soon and is apparently no longer fit for the job. Grandfather recommended him to the position since Shawn has proven to be capable of it."

"So what have you been doing if you're not doing your art and music?"

"When I have nothing to do, I go to Hogsmeade and help out at Honeydukes if they are short on staff. Or I just train up to London to see which art festivals and tours are on to pass the time while Shawn has business to do."

Just then, I hear the bells toll and chime and the levitated candles slowly ignite with golden sparkles as the snow sprinkled faster. I smile at Draco who grins back. He releases my hand and gives me a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Good luck, Draco," I say to him. He turns and nods his head at me before heading outside to stand in cue. A kind looking man in priest garb passes by me with a small nod in greeting heads to the altar. A young woman holding a pile of music sheets accompany him and she sits in front of the piano.

I walk over to Shawn and take our seat at the front as the crowd start to enter the Hall.

* * *

Excited murmurs fill the air as the last of the guests file into the Hall and seat themselves on the last free benches and pews.  
Tabitha has surprisingly arrived just in time and took her seat on my lap. I straighten her silk bow as Shawn smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek.  
We watch in silence, listening to the soft music from the large grand piano as Draco walks down the aisle with best men, Chris and Blaise, who he has managed to rekindle their friendship, flanking him. The priest gives him a compassionate look as they approach him.

I look over the Hall. I easily spot Hermione along with two brown coloured heads and a redhead, twin boys and a little girl, their three beautiful little children. There were the rest of the Weasleys too but I don't see Ron anywhere. Ginny is carrying a small toddler in a blue onesie, a cute little boy with deep red hair with eyes like his father. Yumiko is sitting with her steady boyfriend, the same Slytherin student who courted her to the ball in their sixth year. Cho, Chris's fiancee, is also among the guests and sporting a small baby bump. I spot Remus and Severus sitting together and chatting something in whispers something about an upcoming meeting in the Ministry.  
Just then, a harsh silence falls over the crowd and a shortened rendition of 'Clair de Lune' begins to play sweetly in the background. We immediately peel our eyes to the back and see the very man who captured Draco's heart.  
Sirius Black is escorting Harry while Ron and Neville flank his other side. The Boy Who Lived looks really captivating. His black ruffled hair looks so soft and silky despite its messiness and his fine fringe effectively covers the fading scar on his forehead. His golden skin exudes a healthy glow which rivals the soft candlelight. He has somewhat caught up to Draco's height although he is still a few centimeters shorter. He is dressed in midnight black robes like what Draco is wearing except that he has a green lining decorating his cloak. The colour has brought out the glimmer of his eyes perfectly behind the new rimless spectacles Draco custom made for him for his 20th birthday. I hear that they are specially made that they wouldn't break due to its many enchantments. Harry could've gone to the best healers to get his sight permanently corrected but he confided to Draco that he always felt comfortable with the weight of the glasses resting on his nose.  
I recalled that it had taken a while for Sirius to be accustomed in seeing his godson together with Draco. But eventually after seeing how Harry truly loves him, he finally accepted Draco with a heartfelt smile and gave them his blessings to their union.  
Their eyes shine with deep love and affection as Draco takes his hand and lead him up the altar. Sirius takes his seat at the front with us beside Remus Lupin who, I found out a short time ago, is his lover. I briefly watch them link their hands together as their eyes fill with tears at the beauteous scene before them. Severus rolls his eyes and looks away and focuses on Draco instead, pride clearly shining in his dark irises. The priest opens the Bible and takes out his wand. He taps onto the hard wood to silence the emerging murmurs and he proceeds with the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen...boys and girls...we have gathered here today to witness and bless the union of these two young men who have passed the trials and tribulations before them...in turn forming a love against impossible odds. I am deeply honoured for presiding the ceremony and to remind all of us that during the darkest times we have faced, we have fought to treasure the most precious element in our hearts that is called love. Here stand two courageous souls bringing a new beginning and a bright future. They are to be brought together by God's will. May they speak their vows before the presence of us and God. The rings, Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looks lost in his lover's beautiful green eyes to hear the priest. Chris clears his throat and nudges the blonde who blushes with embarrassment. He takes the intricately designed platinum ring from Blaise's outstretched palm and squeezes Harry's left hand. He carefully slips it on his ring finger and speaks his vow.

"I give this to you, my beloved, a symbol of my undying love for you. When I was lost, I found myself in you. Harry, you're my savior and my life is not complete without you. I love you for all eternity."

Many people as well as I cannot help but shed tears as Draco finishes. Harry's eyes also are brimming up with tears. Draco reaches out and tenderly strokes his cheeks, wiping the crystal drops away. The priest is clearly touched by the vow. He brings himself together and nods at Harry, who takes the other identical ring from Ron who looks like he was about to bawl. He reaches to take Draco's left hand into his and places the ring onto his ring finger, speaking his vow.

"I always have deep feelings for you, Draco and I cannot bear to lose you. I pledge with my heart and soul to love you forever. Please accept this as a token of my love for you."

Draco smiles through his tears. It is Harry's turn to wipe the tears away. Many of us are smiling and I feel warmth circulating through me as I feel their love coursing through their souls.  
We watch as the two young men break eye contact and face the priest who is ready with his wand.

"I shall now perform the Soul Bind Enchantment to bring these two souls together in eternity," the priest announces.

He waves his wand gracefully and chants. I can see a shower of blue and silver sparkles emerging from the tip of the wand before they solidify to form a silvery blue ribbon that looks like it is made of silk. It flows through the air, surrounding the couple before it shrinks and break magically in half. The ribbons then dive into their rings, making them glow in a soft gold aura before dissipating. I can see something sparkling on their rings. There are silvery blue diamonds embedded on the platinum bands, making them look more beautiful than ever.  
Draco then reaches out and takes Harry's hand tenderly. The priest smiles with wise eyes.

"I pronounced you married. Let us witness their first kiss as bounded souls...as spouses..."

I smile as Draco draws Harry close to him and cups the back of his dark head. Harry reaches up to stroke his beloved's neck. They both close their eyes, tilt their heads and their lips meet in a loving kiss. We, along the rest of the crowd applaud loudly and I can see several photographers flashing pictures with their cameras. I can see the Creevy brothers there too. No doubt they're from the Daily Prophet.  
The two men pull back after a moment to face the crowd with content smiles while the priest announces with a loud voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...I present you the newly-weds: the Malfoy-Potters. May God Bless You."

The Hall breaks out in a loud applause with hoots, whoops, cheers and yells. Shawn and I merely smile wide with joy as the snow trickle down from the ceiling and fall onto the couple, like confetti. They walk down the aisle with locked hands, smiling with bright faces, the cheering growing louder each second.  
We trail behind them to the reception hall where the feast is about to begin.

* * *

The feast was sumptuous, the gift presentations to the newly-weds were impressive and the well-wishing speeches short and entertaining. Finally, the cake appears in the center and it was impressive. The shimmering 8 multi-tiered cake is covered in snowy white chocolate frosting. Sugar silver blue roses and baby's breath decorate the edges with green and silver marzipan ribbons. A heart shaped gold ornament shines on the top-most layer, giving off an ethereal glow.  
Fred and George, presidents of their joke shop and prank devices inventors extraordinaire, have volunteered to be Masters of Ceremonies for the wedding. While they did a commendable job keeping the guests entertained for the evening, the other Weasleys are wary of the tricks they might pull off, especially today. Ron is watching them suspiciously while Harry and Draco give each other nervous looks.  
The two redheaded adults grin up to the newly-weds, beckoning them over to cut the cake.  
After both young men draw the knife into the cake to cut a slice, the top layers start to fizzle fireworks. They are fizzing and exploding out of nowhere and everywhere to the top of the ceiling, creating a loud, cracking but an impressive colourful display of fire sparkles.  
I look at Tabitha with sympathy as she screeches and darts onto my lap, looking up at me with fearful eyes.  
Draco who is nearer to the fireworks is shielding his new husband protectively who is clearly shocked. The taller man throws a death glare at the twins who merely grin and chuckle.

"New product on the line. Cake crackers. Guaranteed to spice up the life of a party."

"It's successful for a first attempt, George. But it might be better to make the cracks louder."

"Better add to the inventory list. More wizard gunpowder, they'll pack a wallop. Won't be long until they'll be out on the market."

We are left spellbound by the display and by the comments they are making. Some of the guests look pale with fright while others are irritated by the sudden outburst of the loud cracking sounds. But nevertheless, we applaud as the fireworks finally fade into the air. The cake is sliced and distributed to every one of us by the house elves.  
I give my piece to Tabitha to console her after scraping off the chocolate icing as much as I can. She is soon daintily licking up the bits of the cake, happy to have a sweet treat. Shawn is holding my hand tenderly as we share his piece together. It is creamy and delicious with a light sweetness of apples and pears and fluffy texture. The sugar rose is divine and simply melts on my tongue and the marzipan is chewy and soft like the finest cotton. I lean against his shoulder and steal a peek at Harry and Draco.  
Harry and Draco are feeding each other small slices of cake, sharing an occasional kiss or two. Draco is looking very eagle-eyed, shining with more than love in his silvery orbs. He whispers something in Harry's ear, making him blush. I bit back a chuckle myself, having a very clear idea of their forecoming...activities.  
It isn't long before the centre floor is cleared and a disco ball is levitated at the top of the ceiling.  
The lights are dimmed softly and soft music floats through the air. Candles levitate near the shiny ball, casting its colourful lights throughout the large room.

"To end this event, the hottest couple will share their first dance together to the song they have chosen to commemorate this night. Other couples are welcome to join in."

* * *

Various couples start to gather on the vacant space. Tabitha cocks her head in a cute way before she prances to the Weasley children and starts to play with them.  
Just then, I feel Shawn tugging on my hand, leading me to the dance floor where the other couples are. Ron gathers Hermione close and kisses her forehead. Neville hugs Ginny and twirls her around with a small chuckle. All the while, Mr and Mrs Weasley look on fondly at their youngest children with their spouses while also giving the twins, Bill, Charlie and Percy pointed looks at why they didn't follow their example. Yumiko and her beau are also on the dance floor while Chris opts to stay by Cho's side as he strokes her swollen stomach gently.  
Shawn, myself and the rest of us watch Draco and Harry get up from their table and take the center. Draco smiles and kisses the back of his husband's hand. He then links his arms around Harry's waist. Harry sighs and smiles back as he winds his arms around his husband's neck, resting his dark head on his shoulder. The soft music strums through the air. My eyes widen when I recognise the melody played on the piano through the speakers. I recall I have chosen to sing this song to celebrate the long joyful years Shawn and I have spent together as steady lovers...

_"It's not the flowers wrapped in fancy paper..._

_It's not the ring I wear around my fingers..._

_There's nothing in all the world I need..._

_When I have you here beside me...here beside me..."_

I lean my head against Shawn's shoulder, savouring the warmth between us as we slow dance. I can feel his gentle hand in my hair once again. I just love the way he calms my nerves, ready to protect me from harm. The other photographers had left but I see Colin and his brother taking more pictures of the party with zealous enthusiasm. The crowd didn't care less because they were too caught up in the romantic moment to notice.

Shawn gently manoeuvres my head onto his chest so that I can hear the steady thumping of his heart that beats only for me.

"I love you, Pixie..." I can hear him whisper against my temple with utmost tenderness, "I love you so much..."

"I love you too..." I whisper back as I kiss his cheek in return.

_"In your arms, I found a strength inside of me..._

_And in your eyes, there's a light to guide me..._

_I would be lost without you..._

_And all that my heart could ever want has come true..."_

I look over to Harry and Draco. They look so calm and happy together, bathing in a cocoon of love and warmth. As they sway to and fro at the center of the dance floor, their eyes seem to sparkle as brightly as the glittering rings adorning their slender fingers. They are bound together by body and soul. Their love for each other is strong...I can feel it in the deep pits of my soul.

_"You could offer me the sun...the moon..._

_But I would still believe..._

_You gave me everything when you gave your heart to me..."_

I bury my head further in Shawn's shoulder and kiss his neck while he murmurs endearments to me and holds me even tighter. We rock back and forth as we are swept away by the haunting melody of their chosen song.

_"But I couldn't ask for more..._

_''Cause your love is the greatest gift of all..."_

It is too beautiful for a moment to break. It simply is so...magical and astounding. I look over again at Harry and Draco. Both of them are now tearful and wearing the most beautiful smiles as they tenderly kiss each other. They need the solace...the comfort that only the other could bring...

_"You could give me wings to fly and catch me if I fall..._

_Or pull the stars down from the sky so I could wish on them all..._

_But I couldn't ask for more..._

_'Cause your love is the greatest gift of all..."_

I'm just so happy they finally achieve the peace and happiness that has eluded them in their troubled youth. This moment couldn't be more perfect for them.

* * *

It won't be long before the festivities will end for the newly-weds. Harry and Draco stand still on the dance floor as the taller man kisses his husband's neck and once again whispers in his ears. Harry's face turns into an even darker shade of red like a fully bloomed rose. I see Remus and Sirius shaking their heads and chuckling from their table. Severus shakes his head at the audacity but a smirk works its way on his thin face. The three older men and the Weasley twins approach the couple and are whispering amongst themselves. They shake hands with each other and the Weasley twins pass a small gift box to the couple. The newly-weds peek inside and there were different reactions to the contents: Draco is smirking and eying his husband lustfully while Harry buries his bashful face against the taller man's shoulder in embarrassment.

Sirius chants a Sonorus charm to his throat and calls out to the rest of the guests, "Everyone! We would just like to take a minute to hear from our hottest couple before they depart for the night. They have a long flight to Switzerland tomorrow morning so please allow them to say a few words."

Then he passes the honour over to Draco and Harry. Draco smiles at his husband encouragingly as Harry presses his wand to his throat...

"Everyone...I...huh...My husband and I want to thank you all for being here tonight. No amount of words could express...the...this overflowing happiness we feel in our hearts. We feel so blessed that...that many of you guys stuck by us and...this...this whole wedding couldn't have transpired without your love and support...you guys are simply the best..." Harry is stuttering nervously but his words are filled with heart and sincerity. He turns to Draco who kisses his forehead gently, "I really don't know of anything else to say but...an early Happy Christmas and...we'll see you all in the new year..."

Cheers and cat calls break out as Draco suddenly shoves the mysterious gift box to Harry, carries him bridal-style and snogs the daylights out of him. When they break apart, Harry is pleasantly dazed and clings onto the other man tightly.

"And now if you excuse us, my husband and I have our wedding night to enjoy," Draco says elegantly as he whisks his spouse away from the room.

The room is filled with amused laughter. They need all the rest they can get. The flight will be rather long, I know that from experience. Switzerland is lovely at this time of the year and their ski resorts are to die for. And don't forget their lovely wines and best tempered chocolate...although...I highly doubt that they will get THAT much rest, given the reactions I just observed a moment ago...

* * *

The party resumes at a more comfortable pace. Shawn and I continue to slow dance.

"Darling..." I gaze up at Shawn who smiles at me, "Our own wedding will be as beautiful as theirs..."

"I know...I can hardly wait," I smile, my fingers fiddling with the baby soft hair at the nape of his neck.

As I sway on the dance floor with my fiancé gently rocking me to and fro to a new slow song, I solemnly pray that Harry and Draco's love for each other will continue to blossom and grow stronger each and every day.

I feel like anything is possible as long as love is there to guide those who believe. I've seen how well Harry and Draco's wedding is preceding and so what I have felt must be true.

I wish them the very best of luck and hope that good fortune will always come their way.

I close my eyes in bliss, enjoying the warmth I share with my fiancé.  
With my eyes shut, I picture myself in the white silk wedding dress of my dreams and Shawn in a smart white tuxedo. He is holding out a gloved hand to lead me to the altar in our own wedding, to create our own future together.

Only one thought that best describes Harry and Draco's matrimonial union of their souls runs through my mind:

It is indeed a blessed union...

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note:** Now that it's done, I can finally tackle **'Unforgettable Memories' **and add more **Special Bookmarks** :) Anyhow, reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope that you guys continue to read my stories in my archive :) and see you in '**Unforgettable Memories'**! Ah wait, I forgot to mention...after rewriting this fic...**I have decided to add a bonus to this oneshot: that's right! Harry and Draco's wedding night!** So you know what this means :D as soon as I finish writing it, this story will be bumped up to the M rating so look out for it! This will be my first Harry Potter yaoi so I will get it up as soon as I can!


	2. Bonus: Draco and Harry's Wedding Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters and plots of Harry Potter as they belong to JK Rowling.

Main Warnings: I am very sure you all know what the M rating is for: there will be Drarry sexy love: involves a toy and an aphrodisiac (maybe I said too much here...). And obscenities...enough said.

Other Warnings: probably some OOC and lovely romance to give you cavities :D

Story notes: this fiction is going to be written in a different tense from the first bit. There will be some minor references to my previous story as well. But otherwise that's about it, really.

**Author's notes on 25/5/2013:** Before I'm tackling **'Unforgettable Memories'**, I have decided to give you guys my FIRST Harry Potter yaoi and what better way to start on their wedding night :) Think of it as a taste of what to expect once I have fully compiled which chapters in **'Harry Potter and the Crests of Hogwarts'** and '**Unforgettable Memories'** have lovely M-rated extensions :) who would've thought writing yaoi was fun, I should've done this ages ago but a lot of practice have came to fruition from writing FAKE and Hetalia fan fics with lots of pairing potentials and yaoi but for now...enjoy!

* * *

**A Blessed Union - The Wedding Night**

The newly-weds departed from the large hall, hearing the chuckles of their audience echoing behind them. Finally...finally they could be alone for the rest of the night. Draco was currently walking up the mezzanine to head to the room they had been staying in for the last few days before the wedding. Draco had earlier in the day asked the house elves to change their bedsheets and added in something extra for their special night. The taller man gazed fondly at his beloved Harry, careful to not jostle his precious husband and the Weasley twins' special gift package.

"Draco, you can put me down now. It's already embarrassing enough that you have to suck the daylights of me in front of everyone," Harry insisted as he wriggled in his husband's arms. Not that he didn't enjoy being embraced with his strong arms but he found it slightly humiliating that he had to be carried like a girl.

"No can do, my lion, and stop struggling. I don't want to drop you," Draco shook his head with a gleam in his silver grey eyes, "You're my lovely bride. So it is tradition that I carry you this way."

"Wha-" the raven haired man glared at Draco indignantly.

"Just thank your lucky stars I didn't consider making you wear a dress for the ceremony, my dear," the other man snickered as he watched Harry's face turn red again, "Although...it would be hot to see you dressed in one..."

"You are a kinky bastard of a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy-Potter..." the former Gryffindor enunciated each word in what he hoped was his most irritated and threatening tone he could muster. But it didn't seem to work on his husband as he began kissing the nape of his neck.

Harry tried to ignore the feathery kisses...but it was to no avail...his mighty dragon had that effect on him that he couldn't resist. He eventually gave in by capturing the pale pink lips in a slow yet smoldering kiss, rolling their tongues in each other's mouths while softly moaning when they felt the gradually growing heat acting up in their stomachs. The former Slytherin chuckled deeply in his throat as he pulled back. He licked his lips appreciatively at the sight of his ravished husband.

"But you love me for it, my beautiful lion..." Draco pressed his lips on Harry's nearest temple, "Harry Malfoy-Potter..."

Harry's heart swelled at the way Draco's crooner voice pronounced his name...there was such loving possessiveness with the way he said it. Upon the gentle kiss, the fading vestiges of his irritation and indignance of being carried bridal style dissipated entirely. But the moment he glanced down at the unassuming small gift box he was still holding in his hands, he felt a small burst of embarrassment igniting in his chest. He and Draco had seen the saucy contents inside...Fred and George's cheeky winks said it all too...

"Don't worry about it for now, lion," Draco stopped in front of the closed door of their temporary bedroom. Come tomorrow after their departure, it would be renovated into something else. But tonight...he hoped that his beloved husband would love what he did to it...with the house elves help, of course, "Now I will put you down."

The former Slytherin carefully lowered the slightly shorter man to his feet before wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. Harry savoured the warm circle of his husband's embrace before pushing down the handle to open the door. His breath caught in his throat and Draco smiled at the reaction.

"Like it, Harry?"

Harry surveyed their bedroom in awe. It made him recall the ball they attended together in their sixth year and what Draco did to their secret room to celebrate their own festivities for the night. The crystal chandelier casted a warm golden ambience over the entire room. The burgundy and black silk sheets seemed to shimmer invitingly like molten rubies and onyx stones. Delicate crystal vases filled with white lilies and white roses lined the border of the room, permeating the air with their sweet perfume. The final touches to the bedroom were several lit silver candles levitating near the bed and white rose petals scattered before them in an inviting path to the bed.

After what it seemed to be an eternity, the younger man swivelled to face his husband, his bespectacled green emeralds shining with unbridled love and pure happiness.

"I bloody love it, Dray..." Harry cupped the pale handsome face, "Bloody love it..."

With that, he pulled Draco into another heated kiss. The taller man moaned in the kiss as he tightened his arms around Harry's slender waist, wet noises of exchanged saliva and excited tongues brushing against skin loud in their ears. The silk of their clothes chaffed against their bodies deliciously as the heat began to collect further in their groins, resonating the growing lust and love within their souls.

Not wanting to waste the precious hours of their special night, Draco hoisted his husband and cupped his bottom. Harry curled his muscled legs around his dragon's lean but strong hips and pressed himself close as he wrapped his arms around his neck. All the while, their lips never left each other as they played tongue and tonsil hockey. Draco expertly made his way to the bed, his soles crushing the rose petaly path.

* * *

After finally parting for much needed oxygen, Draco clambered onto the silken-covered mattress with his precious cargo and shook off his shoes along with Harry's. He then took the box away from his husband and left it on the bedside table. There would be for later. Right now, the older wizard was mesmerized by his husband's beauty radiating in the candlelight, hardly believing that the Golden Boy...his beloved lion...his thickheaded yet valiant Gryffindor...was now all his in every imaginable aspect. For the rest of his life, he was going to be loved and cherished by this wonderful man who escaped Death's door numerous times in his youth.

Draco needed to see more of Harry...damn clothes were in the way. He drew Harry close and shrugged off his black robes and cloak to the floor, leaving him in his white silk shirt and black pants. The taller man dug his nose against the strong golden neck and breathed in his scent...lilies...he smelled so divine and unspoiled. He breathed shakily with overwhelming desire yet still managed to hang onto his strong willpower to not plunder his Golden Boy right there and then. He wanted to make this night last as long as possible...

"By Merlin, I need you so much..."

Harry's body heated up at Draco's reverent ministrations and he whimpered softly as his husband's hot whispers skated across his sensitive skin. He too fumbled for Draco's dark robes and cloak to pull them off unceremoniously to the floor to join its twin.

There was something intimate and romantic of undressing without the need for magic. Vanishing spells may have been effective in saving time and getting to the good part but nothing could take away the delicious mystery on where a noticeable patch of smooth skin or perfect limb would be revealed next. Another benefit was that it heightened their sexual excitement and the anticipation of what's to come.

Draco made the first move to strip his beloved. He brushed his fingers along the front of Harry's shirt, watching the shimmering fabric enfold the digits before resting on the pearled buttons. Bringing the former Gryffindor close, he unbuttoned the top garment expertly to uncover a muscled lean shoulder...a portion of his solid chest...then a soft nipple came into view. He thumbed it gently, feeling it peak and a soft moan escaping his husband. Draco pressed his lips to the junction where the neck met his shoulder and placed bites and kisses while he pushed the shirt off completely, leaving his torso bare. He ran his hand over the chiseled chest and his heart ached when he felt the ridges of past bloody wounds inflicted by the Dark Lord in their final battle. For a brief moment, his mind flashed back to the terrifying vision of Harry heavily bandaged and unconscious among the stark white sheets. His lion looked almost dead at that time and it frightened him to the core. Draco was brought back to reality when he felt Harry cupping his face and brushing the stray long hairs aside.

"I'm here...I'm not going anywhere, my dragon..."

Draco gripped one of the tanned hands and kissed the palm, "I know..."

Harry decided to now take the initiative and strip Draco of his shirt. The younger wizard watched in wonder as the silk slithered off his upper body, revealing the pale alabaster perfection of lean muscle and soft skin. Harry drew in close to nuzzle his cheek against the chest that had been his comforting warm pillow for many nights. Then his beatific face turned grim upon seeing the criss-cross faint scars marking his husband's arms. He recalled what happened at the precise moment...Lord Voldemort was about to take his life...and his beloved Draco jumped in the way to take the hit for him. He felt his breath constrict when he imagined his Slytherin's anguished yells and the bloody liquid arches spilling from the injured limbs.

"Harry...Harry..." now it was Draco's turn to snap Harry out of his trauma-induced stupor, "I'm fine...and you're fine..."

"If anything, Dray...you're still beautiful to me..." the former Gryffindor pressed his forehead against the taller man's chest.

"So are you, my beloved..." Draco reached for Harry's belt buckle, "Lose these, will you?"

Soon their trousers, belts, underwear and socks joined the rest of the clothes littered on the floor in a messy heap. The two men savoured the comfortable silence between them as they embraced each other, content to bask in each other's warmth. Harry felt his head tilted up and melted as soon as he gazed up in his dragon's silvery eyes.

"I need to make you mine all over again..." Draco murmured hotly, his eyes fixed on the lightning scar decorating his husband's forehead.

Tightening his arm around Harry, Draco leaned down to kiss and lick the fading outlines. Harry cried out in rapture. The mark that made him famous had become more sensitive after the Dark Lord's defeat and his husband never wasted an opportunity to caress it, knowing it would add fire to Harry's lust.

"Shall we?" Draco pushed his husband back against the mountain of pillows. Harry stretched out like a cat, inviting his spouse to tower over him between his legs. They hissed when their half-hard erections brushed against each other. He pressed a feathery kiss on a golden cheek and removed his spouse's glasses to place them on the bedside table. The atmosphere was tender and filled with apprehension, reminiscent of their first time during the Christmas holidays back in Hogwarts in their sixth year, "You know I won't do anything you wouldn't want. Tell me to stop anytime."

"I trust you, Dray..." and Harry meant it. He reached behind his husband's neck to untie the ribbon. He smiled in awe as the golden long hair framed his aristocratic face sexily. He gestured to the gift box on the bedside table, "I need all of you too...I don't want you to stop...ever..."

* * *

Delighted to be given the 'go ahead', Draco reached over to retrieve the special Weasley twins' package and set in on the bed beside them for easy access. He finally opened the lid and the nature of the gift contents was plain to see why they caused the flush of embarrassment to colour Harry's face back at the reception. Resting inside in deep pink fluorescent foam casing were three objects: a mysterious glass vial, a bottle of combined massage oil and lubricant and an egg-vibrator attached to a remote control by a fine resilient wire. Draco had vaguely heard about muggle sex toys but he hadn't imagined that Fred and George would venture into that territory and to actually start producing them alongside their joke shop merchandise. It was on the house and apparently they were the first to road-test this adult package. Nevertheless it was going to be fun using them on his husband tonight.

The older wizard chose the vial and picked it up from its casing. It was the small and delicate, almost the size of his palm and it contained a deep violet liquid with a gold glimmer. He uncorked it and the overpowering scent of chocolate, cedar wood and cherries filled the air to mix with the scent of the flowers.

"God...that smells heavenly..." Harry panted softly and arched his back, "Why do I feel so hot inside..."

Draco curiously watched his beloved squirm against the pillows as his green eyes dilated into emerald rings and his cock beginning to twitch and swell. His face bore a lovely flush that extended to his collarbone. He began to feel similar effects as his body seemed to radiate a growing internal heat without his accord and his own erection slowly jumped to attention. His ingredient discerning skills stirred up. Ah...that must had been one strong aphrodisiac...the adult version of their best-selling love potion. According to the twins, it was supposed to heighten the sexual arousal, increase sensory sensitivity and lower the inhibitions in the drinker, similar to some standard lust potions but with an added twist: it was also guaranteed to last three rounds and it excited him. He certainly must get a hold of the recipe from the twins one day...for Potion brewing research, of course. But right now, he focused his attention back to his husband who was now a perfect vision of wanton debauchery in the making.

The former Slytherin tipped the drink into his mouth, allowing the sultry taste of the aphrodisiac to wash his tongue before bending down to kiss Harry sensually. The vial rolled away into a fold in the sheets. The liquid was viscous like melted toffee and the tasty flavours became sweeter than ever. The younger man arched up in the kiss and eagerly lapped his tongue on his husband's moist lips, loving the delicious taste that seemed to fan the fire in his body. Draco minutely parted his lips, allowing the liquid to trickle into the smaller man's mouth. As they shared the aphrodisiac through the heated and loving kiss, Draco felt the other wizard's lithe legs intertwining with his to pull him further in to rub his aching manhood against his while looping his arms around his shoulders. He slipped in his tongue to deepen the passionate kiss, feeling a fine sheen of sweat starting to collect on their bodies. Each delicate touch and gentle kiss seemed to be electrified a thousand times over, heightening their senses and excitement. The heat collected in their bellies before spreading all over their limbs like a sensual tidal wave before centering on their groins...the aphrodisiac was doing its job beautifully...

"Dray...please..." the younger man whined and keened when Draco broke the kiss to instead lick, nibble and suck the pebbling buds on his chest, "Don't tease...want you..."

"Be patient, lion..." the blonde wizard chided gently as he trailed his lips down the delicious lithe body, worshipping each scar and mark embedded in the sun-kissed slick skin.

Reaching the navel, he licked and sucked the line of dusky hair, which led to his prize between his legs. Spreading taut thighs apart, he chuckled when he heard Harry inhale sharply when he breathed over his cock, all hard, red and twitching against his stomach. It made his mouth salivate heavily when he saw the glistening glans. But he felt that now would be a good time to try out the combined lubricant and massage oil. He turned to the gift box and retrieved the second bottle filled with a golden viscous liquid which reminded him of honey and maple syrup. To his delight, the label stated that it was edible. He broke the seal and opened it. He smirked at Harry as he poised the bottle over his lower body. The smaller man hissed as the slimy liquid slithered all over his groin and onto his erection. The hiss evolved to wanton cries as he felt the pale large palms warming up and rubbing the oil onto his lower abdomen, his inner thighs and finally caressing his erection. The next scent was sweet but it was more soothing and somewhat tamed the heat coursing through his veins. Harry looked up to Draco with half lidded eyes filled with desire as he thrust lazily into the tunnel of his husband's long fingers. He whimpered when he felt Draco's slightly calloused fingertips caressing the underside and massaging around the tip. Draco relished the helpless sounds and he couldn't resist any longer to finally sample the fruit of his desires.

"I want to taste you..."

And Draco did so as he swooped down to engulf the moist tip in his mouth and then swallowing him down to the base until his nose touched the nest of black curls. Harry screamed to the Heavens upon the molten heat encompassing him and his hands tangled within the silken silvery strands of his husband's hair. The former Slytherin ignored the burn in his scalp and focused on the solid flesh in his mouth, bobbing his head with lewd slurps. Other than the delectable flavour of peaches and cream from the oil, a steady stream of salty and bitter precome dripped onto his tongue. The two contrasting flavours made Draco hungry for more as he tongued the leaking head and cupped his balls. Each breathless cry and wanton moan wrenched from Harry was music to his ears and made him swell and harden, the pleasant ache between his legs becoming more prominent. He rutted his hips against the silk sheets, moaning breathlessly with his mouth full at the cool material stroking his heated erection. It felt so good...oh Merlin...he could feel the edge closing in on him...the wet patch on the sheets spreading beneath his groin was proof of that...

"Draco...Draco...oh...so good...please don't stop!" upon hearing Harry's whispered pleas and the tightening grip in his hair, Draco felt his husband's manhood begin to pulsate in his mouth...his hairless balls becoming taut at the base...his thighs quivering...and the cries turning into harsh pants, "So close...so close..."

Feeling the urge to see his Harry's face up close and the feel of his slick skin against his, Draco abruptly released him from his mouth before sliding his body up and slamming his hips against the pliant body beneath him. He swallowed the surprised cry in a brutal kiss, urging his husband to wrap his legs around his hips as they ground against each other. Harry broke the kiss and threw his head back against the pillows as Draco continued his relentless assault by nipping his collarbone and licking up the sweat droplets collected there, his hips never stopping. The older wizard growled possessively at the lovely masterpiece he created under the candlelight: a flushed wanton Harry rutting up against him like a bitch in heat. Harry scrabbled for his husband's shoulders, digging his short nails into the skin to leave crescent moon imprints as the tightening in his loins grew more tense and pleasurably painful...

"Let go, my lion..roar my name..." Draco demanded, his voice rough with lust and power, "Only I can make you undone! UNDONE, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"DRACOOOO!"

Spurred on by his partner's passionate command, Harry arched his body sharply with a keening groan and erupted his release all over their stomachs. Seeing the absolute bliss on Harry's face forced Draco to lose the vestiges of his self control as his own release mixed with Harry's, grunting deeply in his throat at the tingling sensations attacking his limbs. Draco panted as he watched Harry slump back into the pillows, his shiny chest rising and falling rapidly. The smaller man smiled weakly up at him, his emerald eyes glimmering softly. Draco smiled back and his eyes shone mischievously as he snaked a hand in between their bodies...

"Merlin...I have never come so hard before...ah...ngh..." Harry breathed as he felt his husband playing with the mess collected on his stomach before slathering it onto his still rock-hard erection and lining his own manhood against his. Harry whimpered as the heat reignited within his belly with each slick stroke on their shafts and rouge tips, "Dray..."

Draco used his free hand to take out the egg vibrator from the box and held it up for Harry to see. His smirk grew as Harry's Adam's Apple bobbed in his throat, "The real fun is about to start, my lion..."

* * *

The egg vibrator was like any other standard muggle sex toy: a soft peach velvet egg-shaped silicon malleable structure attached to a matching pink remote control with a black wire. The difference that set it apart was the special additional setting that was sure to rock Harry's world: it had the ability to enlarge and change into two other shapes...Draco couldn't wait to test the new toy...but first he had to prepare his husband and he always wanted to try something he hadn't been able to do until now that he had the toy to act it out.

The first thing he did was to kiss Harry again, never tiring of his petal lips and the sighs that accompanied each tender brush. His hand dislodged from their erections a moment later, descending a teasing path to the valley between pert buttocks. His fingertips flittered across the familiar soft fold of puckered skin. Pulling back from the prolonged kiss, Draco took two pillows from the mountain behind Harry and piled them under his partner's hips to prop his lower body.

"Here...why don't you have a look and feel first?" Harry took the toy from Draco and rolled it in his hand with fascination, wondering how it was supposed to enhance their sexual play. It did feel soft yet hard at the same time and the texture was incredibly smooth. Just then, it began to vibrate on his palm; Draco had switched it on. But what made his breath hitch when it enlarged slightly and began to morph into a different shape: it began to elongate and purse into a row of five beads. His cheeks reddened when he looked up to his husband who was fiddling with the control, "Can you imagine me sticking that inside you as I stroke and suck your lovely cock? You would writhe and squirm beneath me as I make it vibrate, change shape and rub against your sweet spot, hmmm? Would you like that?"

Harry couldn't form a coherent response as he was very distracted when Draco began to steadily stroke his erection and the toy continued vibrating on his palm. Instead he nodded frantically, wanting Draco to enact what he would do to him. But apparently his husband hadn't finished speaking just yet...

"Do you know what else I'm going to do to you, beloved? Hmm?" Draco bent down to lick his ear and breathed hotly into the shell, relishing the minute shivers he felt in return, "I want to bury myself in you with the toy still inside...I want to drive it deep in you. You'll beg me to finish you off and you'll come untouched..."

At this, Harry whined and his cock produced translucent dewdrops on the slit, which Draco thumbed to moisten the tip. He loved it when Draco entered his body to fill him up...the former Slytherin stopped stroking Harry, reached for the bottle and took away the vibrator. Harry fisted the pillows beneath his head and spread open his legs invitingly, his lustful emerald gaze fixated on Draco who poured a generous golden trail along the crack.

"That's it, lion...spread yourself...I want to see you..." Draco instructed Harry to take the taut buttocks and pulled them back to reveal the puckered rosebud. He circled his middle finger around the muscled ring before slowly plunging it deep inside...so tight...velvety...searing hot... "Do you like that, Harry?"

"Dragon...p-please...like t-that...feels so good...fill me...I want your fingers...your cock...anything..." Harry whined and whimpered as he thrust his hips towards the intruding digit penetrating him.

The aphrodisiac must had strong potency since Harry usually experienced minor pain and discomfort whenever he was prepared. Draco slowly thrust the finger before adding another. He scissored them in equal paces to ensure he was stretched properly. No matter how many times Harry had been taken, the younger wizard still remained tight just like a virgin. Draco was curious as to what was the final shape the vibrator would morph into. As he pressed the final setting, Draco watched in fascination as it transformed into a mini phallus. Harry apparently had a positive reaction to the change as his eyes turned impossibly darker and his cock against his belly twitched violently. The blonde wizard's silver eyes twinkled as he picked it up and ran the tip across his nipples teasingly...then across his washboard toned stomach...and his quivering inner thighs. He took the opportunity to slide the third finger in. Harry spasmed at the feathery touches, his erection was leaking like a faucet and he grunted in disappointment when Draco retracted his fingers.

Not wanting to waste any more time, the blonde wizard carefully inserted the head of the morphed vibrator into his twitching anus, the muscles eagerly sucking the toy into his depths. Harry panted and arched his hips as he felt the foreign object inside him...it wasn't the same as his Ice Prince's full cock but he could feel it sink deep in his channel...and close to his sweet spot...then his whole world exploded into bright fluorescent spots and white flashes when he felt it enlarge and vibrate in steady pulses inside him. Harry cried out to the ceiling and writhed among the silk sheets. Hot tears of intense pleasure ran down his cheeks and drool trickled down his chin. The heat was back again but it seemed to increase tenfold. He felt like he was being electrocuted and burning inside at the same time. The toy wasn't enough...he was aching for something bigger...something warm and alive to fill him up more...

"Dray! Shit, so deep! Want you now!" Draco cleverly deciphered the garbled mess of Harry's cries and it made his own cock twitch, "In me! In me, please! Fuck! Please, Merlin! Fuck!"

Harry was definitely far gone from his earlier embarrassment if he started spouting obscenities. Draco panted in escalating lust at the painfully arousing vision before him. The seeker-trained lithe body covered in spunk, sweat and oil twisting on the damp silk sheets, his red face stained with tears and drool, wanton moans and cries escaping from his open mouth, his glistening manhood slick and stiff, his anus twitching madly and his smoldering emerald eyes boring into his...the former Slytherin knew that he couldn't hold back anymore.

He slathered more of the viscous liquid on his raging manhood before aligning it to his husband's anus, the wire still visible in his butt crack. Holding onto the wire, the blonde wizard slowly pushed himself in, groaning breathlessly at the molten heat encasing the tip. Draco sat on his haunches and hooked Harry's long legs with his arms, spreading the limbs as far apart as he could. There was still a bit of resistance but Draco ventured on until he felt the vibrator pressing against him and it made his hips twitch excitedly.

"Fuck! Ah!" Draco grunted and panted harshly. The pulsating vibrations coupled with the molten velvet tightness sent bolts of pleasure all over his wet body. They drove him crazy, it made his head hazy and dizzy with desire. He looked down on his husband, "Harry...shit...ah...you feel so hot and tight...ah...just like our first time...always..."

"Dray...Dray...ah...please...move already..." Harry gripped onto the pale strong arms anchoring his legs and leaned his head to kiss his left wrist, "Use me...hurt me...God, just fuck me. Fuck me now!"

"Becoming quite a slut, aren't you?" the former Slytherin chuckled and licked his partner's cheek, tasting sweat and tears, "By Merlin, you turn me on so much..."

Draco pulled his hips back and pummelled back in with a wet squelch, watching in hypnotised awe at the way Harry's body twitched and the throaty cry that accompanied it. He longed to see his husband go wild. He adjusted the vibration settings and made it morph back into its default shape. The immediate change caused both men to whimper as the vibrator did its job and Draco assumed a brutal rhythm as he plundered in and out of the man who would forever occupy the deep depths of his heart and soul. He relished Harry in this particular position. This was when he would see Harry at his most open and vulnerable state and he would be the sole witness at how the smaller wizard would look up at him with complete trust and love in his emerald eyes. Meanwhile Harry felt deliciously trapped beneath his Ice Prince. All of his life, every burden of the world seemed to rest on his shoulders and at times, he resented the fame that came with the scar marking his forehead. But with Draco, he was Harry...just Harry...married to the only man who would always rile him up and fill him with a passion that only he could ignite and stoke within him.

A chorus of whimpers, grunts, groans and whispers for more cocooned the couple thrashing on the bed, stifling the thick musky air around them. Draco, by then, had bent Harry over and started thrusting without abandon, driving himself and the toy deep inside. Harry howled as his prostrate gland was pleasantly abused, his erection practically drenching their pubes and lower stomachs. He could feel the fluttering pulses of Harry's tight channel and his jerking thrusts meeting his: Harry was close to the edge. Harry sobbed and started to grasp and stroke his aching erection.

"NO!" Draco snarled and slapped his hand away before pinning it to the side, "You'll come only by my cock!"

"Ah...hah! P-Please...want more! Deeper! Harder! AH!"

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head when his husband pulled back and slammed himself back in a much rougher fashion. The former Slytherin panted as he pistoned his hips ferociously, feeling the sting of sweat dripping into his eyes and the unbearable aching heat centered between his legs. He fumbled for the control and snapped it to the highest vibrate setting. Then he bent down to lick and suck the famed scar on his sweaty forehead, knowing that this action would send the younger wizard over the edge. Harry let out a wordless cry and came violently for the second time, splattering thick ribbons of come across his stomach, his chest and a few droplets landed on his cheek. The tight clenching on his manhood made Draco come undone as he erupted within his husband, biting his tanned collarbone to hold back the scream threatening to rip from his throat.

The drenched bodies twitched and spasmed as they rode out their intense orgasms. Draco fell limp and collapsed within Harry's arms that weakly wound around his shoulder. A calm serenity washed over the couple and the dimming candlelight added the tender romance. Gentle kisses rained on his pale forehead...down his temple...and finally his lips. Draco finally found the strength to prop himself up to deepen the kiss...this time, it was loving and sweet. His silver eyes softened with regret at the stark red bite mark prominent on Harry's collarbone. He softly kissed the mark apologetically.

"Sorry, lion...did it hurt?" Draco brushed his fingers against his cheek.

Harry shook his head with a beautiful smile, lithe fingers lovingly carding trough silken golden blonde tresses, "It felt heavenly, dragon...don't worry about it. I wanted it."

Draco breathlessly chuckled and pecked his partner's forehead before reluctantly releasing the smaller man to pull himself out. He steadied Harry's legs and checked the wire. Harry hissed in discomfort when Draco began to pull it out.

"Easy, Harry, I have to get it out...it's okay...I'll be gentle," the former Slytherin gripped his husband's hand, "Just squeeze if it hurts."

Draco didn't feel any squeezes on his hand as he pulled the soaking wire. Harry tensed slightly as he felt the soiled vibrator being pulled away and out of his body. He sighed as he felt hot fluids trickling down his bottom. Draco set the dirty toy aside and lazily cleaned Harry up with a relatively unsoiled fold of the silk sheets. He crawled up until he was by Harry's side, absentmindedly combing through his unruly black locks sticking to his husband's damp face and neck. Harry wriggled against him, trying to shimmy closer to his dragon.

* * *

Draco felt feathery kisses raining on his pale chest, particularly where his heart was beating and a hand stroking him back to full hardness. Then it clicked in his mind: the aphrodisiac was still active...there was still one more round to consummate. He felt his erection leak precome as Harry lazily thrust up against him. Draco wound his arms around his husband to pull him up against his front as he settled in an upright position against the pillows, "Hmmm...lion?"

"I want you...need you...just you..." Harry murmured as he swayed his hips and ground against his husband. Draco's hands snaked down to cup his bottom, moulding his hands and caressing the fleshy mounds, "Fill me again...want you...need you so much..."

Instead of a raging inferno, a gentle heat bubbled in his belly before spreading throughout his entire body. Draco kissed the top of Harry's dark head as he ran his fingers in the crease between his buttocks, his caresses careful and tender. He lifted Harry's hips and guided him to the tip. Harry made no hesitation to impale himself on his partner's flesh. The slick descent was made easier by their rough session earlier. Harry moaned softly as he finally encompassed his husband fully to the hilt.

"Ah...yes...so full..." Harry leaned his head against the pale strong shoulder, feeling Draco's arms tightening around him. The previous session was mind-blowing with the new toy and he enjoyed it intensely. But nothing would compare to this complete sensation of Draco sheathed within him, throbbing and alive, beating in sync with his heartbeat...it was so warm and beautiful that it made his heart full that it overflowed in his eyes... "Feels so good...uh...love it, my dragon..."

The taller man sighed in bliss as Harry took in his length. He could never tire of this...the way Harry made him feel this way...open and bare and yet being able to bask in the love and warmth emitted by the man in his arms...soft and gentle just like the iridescent glow radiating from the candles levitating around their bed. He looked into his eyes and found tears dancing near the edges. He kissed them away and held him to his chest as he slowly thrust his hips into the velvet moist heat that was his beloved lion.

"You feel so good around me, lion...so heavenly...ah...ngh..." Draco praised as he felt the coil within him starting to tighten pleasantly with each slow thrust. He drew his partner in for a slow kiss as they exchanged saliva with each press of their lips, "Ah...beautiful...you're so beautiful..."

Harry chuckled weakly and shook his head modestly. He was sure he looked like a mess...but Draco...he was perfection as a godly Adonis...by Merlin, he looked so sexy right now. Harry began to meet Draco's steady thrusts...he could feel his climax approaching once more. His manhood was squashed between their stomachs and he yearned for Draco's touch. Draco seemed to sense his husband's unspoken request and grasped the erection in his fist, stroking from the base to the sensitive tip in the way he liked it. Harry grunted in his throat and swayed his hips more.

"Yes...like that...I'm getting close...Draco...ah..." Harry breathed heavily as he stiffened in Draco's hand. He whimpered when he felt his husband's fingertips flitting across the leaking slit, "I'm going to come..."

"Do it, Harry...I love it when you look like this..." Draco licked the shell of Harry's ear and spoke in his most sultry voice that would make Don Juan envious, "Come..."

Harry hadn't the strength to voice more moans that usually accompanied with his climax, his voice box having spent in the previous session. He trembled in Draco's arms and his pants turned faster and breathless as he felt the coil within him tighten and burn. With a final hard squeeze on his erection, Harry spilled over Draco's fingers and his anus squeezed around the pulsating solid flesh nestled inside him. The former Slytherin grunted in his throat as he felt his own release wrenched from him the moment his husband contracted tightly around him. Their orgasms were not as intensive but no less passionate...yet also soothing and warm like a sensual brush of waves hitting soft sand.

Draco fell back against the pillows, clutching his husband close and pressing reverent kisses on his scarred forehead. He hissed as he slipped out of the tight orifice, groaning with Harry as their bodily fluids trickled down their legs. They felt exhausted, dirty and wet and in a sore need for a hot bath. But they were far too absorbed in their post-coital bliss to move an inch, especially Harry who just snuggled closer to Draco.

* * *

The taller man shivered in surprise when he suddenly felt his and Harry's bodies suddenly cleansed from their intense night, the sheets and pillows looking as good as new and the toy back in its pristine condition. He looked down at Harry just in time to see him lower his hand and hear the fading whisper of the familiar cleansing spell escaping his lips. Harry merely grinned up at his husband, his green eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Wandless magic, remember? All those lessons with Severus paid off..."

Draco sent a smirk of his own in reply as he retrieved the toy to place it on the bedside. He should've known about how practical wandless magic would be in this situation and Harry rarely used wandless magic unless he really felt lazy or be in a dire situation that called for its usage. Harry and the former Potions professor were on somewhat better terms since graduating from Hogwarts and it did take for a long while for him to see Harry as his own individual instead of the son of his enemy. And the first thing they did together was to help hone on Harry's prowess over wandless magic which the former Gryffindor had somehow managed to retain after all these years.

Now thoroughly spent, the couple lazily delved beneath the sheets, allowing the silky material wrap around them in soothing folds.

"I really have to thank the Weasley twins. Remind me to make another investment in their shop once we're finished with the holidays..." Draco commented.

"Whatever you say..." Harry shook his head and grinned.

"Let's go to sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us, lion...you'll love Switzerland," Draco said as he lazily stroked Harry's shoulder as the other man made his comfortable perch on his chest, "Expect yourself to be spoiled over the Christmas holidays, my beloved."

"I suppose I will have to repay you in kind when we're in bed then, dragon?" Harry leered playfully and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"And more because I expect nothing less from my Golden Boy," Draco smirked, his silver eyes glinting, "Especially now that we have our new toy to play with..."

"Shut up..." Harry tweaked Draco's nipple, making him jump. The former Slytherin pouted but hummed contentedly when Harry kissed it in apology.

"We are finally together as it should be," Draco held up his left hand where the beautiful ring sparkled in the candlelight, the diamonds looking like miniature stars bright against a dark sky, "I feel very blessed right now, Harry."

Harry's grin melted into a soft smile as he held out his own left hand with the matching ring radiating in its beauty, "As am I and more, Draco..."

As their hands clasped together, their rings made a soft tinkling sound like a silver bell. This moment couldn't be more perfect. Their last thought they shared as they fell asleep in each other's arms was...

'It is a blessed union indeed...'

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's notes:** I finally did it! My first HP Yaoi finished! I hope that it is written to your satisfaction, wow...it wasn't easy but I hope it's worth it :) anyway, I'm off to tackle '**Unforgettable Memories**' now :) so reviews would be much appreciated on your thoughts about this latest addition :) until then, see you again, my dears!


End file.
